Width-adjustable board storage frames that can accommodate boards used in various fields and adjust to changes in the width of the boards have been introduced.
An example of such width-adjustable board storage frames is configured so that two upright side plates are placed opposite to each other and between a top plate and a base plate, which are located with certain space therebetween; one of the side plates is a fixed side plate and the other side plate is a movable side plate that can be moved remaining parallel with the fixed side plate and be fixed at a desired position; and this adjustable board storage frame can adjust to the width size of boards to be contained by moving the movable side plate. This width-adjustable board storage frame is configured so that at least one pinion is placed near each of the four corners of the movable side plate, these pinions rotate together (i.e., rotate in association with each other) and can freely rotate, and guide rails on which racks for engaging with all the pinions are notched are placed on the inside surfaces of the top plate and the base plate perpendicular to the fixed side plate. (See, for example, Patent Document 1).
When assembling this conventional type of width-adjustable board storage frame, if the fixed side plate and struts are first secured to the base plate, the pinions on the movable side plate cannot be aligned easily with the racks. Accordingly, while the movable side plate is held between the top plate and the base plate, position alignment between the four pinions and the racks are performed; the movable side plate is moved shakily and unstably; and after the movable side plate is pressed against the end faces of the racks and their engagement is confirmed, the struts and the fixed side plate are secured to the top plate and the base plate, thereby completing assembly. The fact is that each component is in an unstable during the assembling and it takes a considerable amount of time unless the person assembling the frame is proficient in its assembly.
Therefore, as a method for assembling a width-adjustable board storage frame that can be easily assembled without proficient skills and in reduced assembly time, there is a method for assembling a width-adjustable board storage frame equipped with fixtures that integrally and temporarily secure the fixed side plate and the movable side plate to the top plate and the base plate in such a manner that the movable side plate and the fixed side plate cannot be separated from the top plate and the base plate, so that the fixtures allow the movable side plate and the fixed side plate to be incorporated into the frame and position alignment between these side plates regarding their top and bottom sides to be achieved at the same time. With this width-adjustable board storage frame as well, pinions located at the top, bottom, left, and right sides of the movable side plate and racks allow adjustment of the width of the frame by moving the movable side plate. (See, for example, Patent Document 2).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Utility Model (Kokoku) Publication No. HEI 4-29595
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2002-179170